Is love strong enough
by tvdramalover
Summary: **STORY COMPLETED**
1. Chapter 1

He waited at the bottom of the stair case looking in the mirror and tugging at his tie and then gliding his hand through his hair, he twisted his watch and grabbed his blazer off the banister.

Slipping it on his head quickly turned, his eyes gazing at the woman walking down the stairs, the woman he got to call his own: Molly Dawes.

She elegantly walked down the stairs, her tight black mini dress hugging her amazing figure, it complimented her cleavage but in a way that was more sophisticated than slutty. Her hair hung at either side of her face, the curls bouncing with every step she took. Her face makeup was minimal as her skin was perfect and glowy, her eyes smokey and her lips a deep purple colour. As she reached the bottom step she lifted her heeled black Louboutins (that Charles had insisted buying her) and slipped them on before looked at Charles his mouth wide open, his eyes tracing every part of her body.

"You'll catch flies babe" she smirked walking down the hallway, knowing full well he would be checking out her arse in her figure hugging dress.

"Fuck me Mol, you look amazing" he patted down his trousers before picking up his car keys and wallet.

"Later" she laughed turning her head so she was facing him, her hair swinging round in the process.

Charles wiggled his eyebrows before lifting her faux fur jacket off the coat peg and holding it out for her to reach her arms in. He locked his hand into hers and they started walking out the front door.

* * *

><p>The plan was to meet up with Charles' parents at a swanky restaurant that Charles had insisted in booking in London. As they arrived outside the restaurant which was in Mayfair Charles got out of the car, handing his keys to the valet and then walking round to the right side of his Bentley to help Molly get out of the car. Locking his hand into hers they walked towards the entrance of the restaurant. A man waiting outside smiling at them as they approached the large glass doors.<p>

"Charles" The man said smiling reaching his hand out his shuck Charles' free hand.

"Hey Harrison" he smiled and then introduced Molly feeling very proud that he could show her off.

As they finished talking Charles gently placed his hand on Molly's lower back and directed her toward the table which both his parents were already seated at.

As they approached the table molly walked over to kiss Charles' mothers cheek

"Hey Elizabeth, you look lovely" she smiled before kissing both cheeks of Charles father.

"Lovely to see you both, how are you both doing?" Jack asked while sitting back down on his chair while Charles lifted back Molly's chair and carefully pushing her back in much like he did the first time they have their 'date' in Bath.

"Yeah good thanks dad, the new house is lovely you'll have to come round tomorrow, I mean everything isn't finished but it's coming on nicely isn't it Mol?" He turned to watch her place her napkin upon her knee and then noticed her phone ringing.

"Sorry... Yeah it's lovely" she stuttered out "how are you finding London?" She asked pushing her phone back into her clutch, it still flashing with texts in the process.

"Yes it's been wonderful, we had lunch at the shard today was perfect wasn't it jack" Elizabeth said her face beaming.

They sat and ordered food, chatting in the process; smiling and laughing catching up on what everyone has been up to. Charles couldn't help but notice Molly checking her phone every other minute.

"Who is it?" He turned his head and whispered "who keeps bothering you?".

"Oh it's no one babe" she placed her hand on his upper thigh which caused his body to tingle.

"Hardly no one Mol, they won't bloody leave you alone" he said his voice raising a little.

"Leave it Charles" she removed her hand and stood up "excuse me, just nipping to the toilet".

Charles watched as she walked away, the fear flashing all over his face, Molly had been different recently they would have their special moments, but she was being more sharp and moody with him recently only causing him to have bad thoughts racing around his head. She had always been strong and he was worried she was starting to fall away from him. They had been together for a whole year now, and in these last few weeks he had definitely seen a change in her. He wanted to help but she was so bloody stubborn on not revealing her feelings to him, this new Molly scared the shit out of Charles, he wanted his bubbly fun Molly back.

"Is everything okay with Mol son?" His dad asked his voice sounding concerned.

Charles was still looking as Molly pushed the toilet door open, he cleared his throat "yeah everything is fine why would it be?". With that he picked up his glass of wine and quickly shot it down his throat, his temper was rising, an uncommon feeling for him. Something that was clearly visible to his parents. Who the fuck was texting her and why wouldn't she tell him? Maybe I'm over reacting he though, or was he?

* * *

><p>The door was slammed shut; he watched her slip off her shoes and place them on the rack. He walked towards her and assisted her in removing her jacket.<p>

"Thanks" she said softly.

"I don't mean to mither Mols..." He begun

"Then don't" she said abruptly.

"Fucking hell Mols, I'm only trying to show I care" he replied his voice level rising with every word "I am your boyfriend" he shouted as he marched into the kitchen.

She followed him opening the door slowly, her eyes scanned for him before seeing him emptying the dishwasher. She walked over to him snaking her arms around his waist. His body felt stiff much unlike his relaxed self, she rested her head on his shoulder and as she looked up she could see the tears in his eyes. He didn't make eye contact with her and also didn't turn round and hug her like she wanted him to instead he just said "I'm sorry I raised my voice, I'll never do that again" and with that he wiggled himself out of her arms and made his way upstairs, lifting his hand and wiping the tear from rolling down his face.

**_Okay... So this is something a little different to what I'm used to usually writing, I have a few ideas of how to carry this on as I think it will consist of quite a few chapters however I would love to hear what you guys think in terms of what is going to happen and who is texting Molly... Your reviews mean the world to me and I do have an idea myself of how the story will carry on and that will most likely be the one I choose but if I can incorporate your ideas in any way I will try my best._**


	2. Chapter 2

**next instalment...**

She woke up to a cold empty space next to her. He had come up to bed much before her last night and there had been minimal conversation, the occasional voice about what they were watching on TV, but mostly silence. They were used to cuddling and kissing, not being able to keep their hands off each other. Molly knew there had been a difference between them both recently but wasn't ready to face it and after receiving texts of Artan she knew that Charles had been distant with her. She knew that it was stupid of her to not tell him, it made him nervous and that was her fault but she was also worried about the repercussions of what he may say if he found out he had been texting her an awful lot and that 2 weeks ago she had met up with him. She knew it was the stupidest thing to do, but she had always been good at making terrible decisions that being before she met Charles. She regretted meeting him as soon as she turned up but he said that it was important and after not hearing from him in a long time she was curious as to what he had to say for himself. She wanted to show him what he lost, that she was a beautiful mature woman. Of course he had tried it on with her; he was rough with her and demanded that she owed him money. Molly had pushed him away of course and told him she owed him 'jack shit' but Artan being Artan was violent and had taken a tight grip of her wrist. Molly didn't know how to approach this situation to Charles, she didn't know what to say she was scared but worried about what he would say, why had she met up with him? Argon wouldn't leave her alone it was starting to be 15 texts a day and the effects it had on hers and Charles's relationships were huge and the worry she was losing him was straining her heart.

She placed her hand onto his pillow feeling the cold empty space meaning he has been up for a while. She turned round to check her phone for the time. 6:45. 2 missed calls: Artan. She threw her phone into the drawer and swung her legs around towards the outside of the bed the cold hitting her producing goose bumps which covered her skin. She slipped her slippers on and Charles's hoodie, his perfect scent drowning her in protection. She made her way downstairs to find Charles sat at the breakfast bar eating his breakfast in silence. His eyes puffy his top half bare.

"Babe you'll catch a cold, the heating might be on but it's bloody freezing" she walked over to him and wrapped herself around his shoulders trying to share some of her body heat.

He remained stiff and didn't speak for a few moments until he said "I'm fine".

Those two little words were all he could manage, his voice dull with no emotion in. He stood up releasing Molly off of him and made his way over to the sink where he placed he pots in before making his way into the hallway.

"So this is it?" She asked causing him to stop "this is how it's going to be, you just brushing me off every time I'm near you".

He turned around and looked at her but remained silent

"Do I repulse you" she let out a laugh but not a happy one that produced tears to build up in her eyes.

"Molly" he spoke.

"Oh so he does have a fucking voice, silent treatment wasn't working for you then?" She said sarcastically.

"Molly" he begun shouting before lowering it "don't you dare be like that with me, I have done fuck all wrong" he stated.

Molly froze, she knew he had done 'fuck all wrong' it was all her. She tried to stay strong as she watched him walk away but couldn't and the tears streamed out, she tried to cry silently so she wouldn't draw his attention. She slumped into one of the stools at the kitchen island, dropping her head into her hands jumping when she heard the door slam shut.

3 hours later.

She was lay on the sofa covered in a number of blankets, she had blocked Artans number after receiving a very abusive text that morning and now she pulled her phone out to make an important text. She knew she had to tell him about Artan but the other significant event that happened in her life had to wait she couldn't tell him about that she just couldn't.

'When I was with you I used to feel so happy like it was such a strange feeling for me to have someone love me like you do…did. Recently we haven't been the same and that is definitely all down to me, I have been in contact with an ex, a stupid mistake I made he tricked me into thinking that we needed to meet up for something important but actually just wanted money from me and hasn't stop harassing me for the last couple of weeks, that's who has been texting me. I don't think it's just that though, I mean don't get me wrong you should be angry with me because of that but you have been very distant with me recently you don't like it when I touch you and I think the realisation of something that i thought was too good to be true in fact is. So I'm going to go back home, it's probably best you don't come back until I've gone so I'll text you when I've left. I love you don't forget that but I'm not right for you and I think that's something in the recent months we have both realised. I'll miss you captain. X'

Her finger hovered over the send button for at least an hour before she lifted the blanket of herself and made her way upstairs.

She placed her keys on the hook in the hallway before looking around, thinking about what she was doing. She was sure this was the right thing to do and with that opened the front door, slamming it shut and making her way to the taxi which was parked up outside.

* * *

><p>' train to London Euston arriving at 1:15 at platform 3' she heard the tannoy say as she made her way to the platform, checking her phone to see if Charles had replied, she though he could at least reply.<p>

She watched as the train approached...

"What the hell are you doing?" She heard a voice shout her, the voice that made the world stand still.

He ran over to her pulling her close to him "Mol, what the fuck are you doing?" He laughed.

"What's best" she replied looked at the train which was getting ready to depart.

"This is the opposite of the best Mol, you can't run away from your problems" he took her suitcase and held her hand. She looked down at him squeezing her hand and let out a faint smile.

"Don't ever think I don't love touching you" he kissed her cheek "we need to talk instead of bottling everything up" they were holding people up by creating a barrier where people were trying to get past but he wasn't going to give up on his girl and with that he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss "that's better" he whispered pulling away from her lips.

He took her hand and pulled it into his chest while they made their way to the exit, he turned his head so he was facing her "who the fuck is art on?" He laughed "sounds like a tosser" she joined in and laughed with him and this is when she realised that what she nearly did could have been the worst mistake of her life. She had just text him saying she had met up with and ex, he was the one who was texting her and all he could do was laugh about his name. She knew her Charles was a keeper and the fact she nearly just gave up on that was something she couldn't get her head around.

_**So I have been really hesitant about uploading this as I feared that the storyline wasn't very good! I'm struggling with my confidence at the moment and I think it has reflected in this chapter so I'm super sorry... but I just didn't want to leave it ages till I upload so I please be kind to me, I accept constructive criticism of course and ill try and update as soon as I can. I'm accepting prompts for any one shots as I am hoping by being told what to write instead of thinking will help me a little.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews I try to respond to as many of them as I can. X**_


	3. Chapter 3

He held her hand tightly, guiding her through the front door and leaving her suitcase propped up.

"Go sit down in the front room and I'll make you a drink" he let go of her hand and placed his hand gently at the bottom of her back "what would you like" he asked.

She just gave him the look, fluttering her eyelashes and then went to go and sit down on the sofa.

She felt nervous, she knew that they were going to have to sit down and talk about everything but that didn't mean she wanted to.

He walked over to her and handed her carefully a mug of rosabaya, he was greeted to a smile off Molly before he sat down and tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I shouted" he lowered his eyes breaking the eye contact "I didn't mean to, it's just sometimes I could help it"

She placed her mug on the coffee table "Charles it's okay, your allowed to shout sometimes and anyway it's all my fault why you were getting so angry anyway".

He didn't agree he just simply smiled at her in reassurance that he would love her no matter what she had to say.

She opened her mouth to start speaking but ended up stuttering, the words not being able come out. Charles rushed to hold her hand and whispered "its okay... We don't need to talk now".

"No I want too" she sniffed "it's just getting it out you know... Saying it"

"It's okay Mol, I'm not angry, so what you met up with an ex" he looked into her eyes "nothing happened did it?" He asked

"No no no" she insisted "he has been bothering me for the last few weeks but I've blocked his number and stuff so I've sorted it out" she smiled

"Don't worry babe, he'll never bother you" he kissed the top of her hand "especially when your my girl" he smirked.

He saw that she still looked on edge and couldn't help but notice her nervous twitch in her leg.

"Nothing else then Mol? He asked he didn't want to spend all night hammering her with questions she was clearly going through some emotional problems and he didn't want her to reveal everything to him. She was fragile and he just wanted to be there for her as much as he could be and if that meant waiting for her to fully talk to him then that's what he would do.

She broke eye contact with him and stood up "what should we have for tea?" "I feel like cooking" she laughed.

He copied her in standing up and pulled her into his chest, their height difference meant she rested her head and could hear his heart beating.

"I never want to lose you" he cupped his hands around her face "I'm always here for you and I will always love you Mol".

She wiped away a tear and kissed his lips quickly before making her way over to the kitchen "so what do you fancy then"

"You" he replied following her over to the kitchen counter and snaking his arms around her waist.

She rolled her eyes, she knew that she had to confess about something else but she wasn't quite ready for that yet. This was the first time in a while she had felt so relaxed and she didn't want to be anywhere else but her loving Charles's arms.

After Molly eventually made dinner with the help of Charles, they both snuggled onto the sofa and watched a film. The fire burning, both sipping on Rosabaya and occasionally dipping into the terry's chocolate orange. She was in her Victoria secret pyjamas that Charles had bought her for Valentine's Day ( along with a huge amount of underwear which he insisted that she could have as a treat thought she was pretty sure it was more of a treat for him) while Charles was in his sweatpants and bare chest. She was snuggled into his muscular torso cuddling him in a foetal position. One of his arms were wrapped around her shoulder while the other was around her waist his hand resting on her arse, his head resting on hers.

* * *

><p>It turned 12 o'clock and Charles was woken by the credits of the film, the music loud causing him to wake up. He lifted one of his arms carefully not wanting to wake Molly and rubbed his eye. He manoeuvred himself from Molly who was wrapped around him in every way possible; he picked up their two empty cups and rubbish taking them over to the kitchen. He turned the main light off and locked the back door before making his way back over to Molly. He looked at her admiring all of her beauty he begun to slip his hands from underneath her to start to carry her up the stairs but Molly suddenly moved and woke up.<p>

She groaned "what the fuck are you doing" her voice quiet and sounding tired.

"Sorry babe was just going to carry you up to bed but I woke you" he said sympathetically.

"Its fine dickhead" she smirked "help me get up... Please" she reached her hand out which Charles immediately took hold of. He placed his hand on her lower back and locked his free hand into hers guiding her to the stairs. He paused her at the bottom of the stairs while he locked the front door and turned off all the lights, he then went straight back to Molly and helped her with every step on the stairs. She was so tired that she stumbled up most of them, Charles there every time when she tripped causing them both to giggle. Finally when they got upstairs which took them much longer than usual he helped her into the bathroom where they both cleaned their teeth.

"Do you really have to go to the toilet while I'm in here" she laughed looking at Charles as she moisturised her face.

"Sorry, when you need to go you need to go" he laughed while turning the tap on and washing his hands. He watched Molly slip into bed and snuggle into the duvet, he was just about to join her when Molly shouted "flush and put the bloody toilet seat down" she may have been tired but that bad habit he had would always infuriate her.

He eventually got into bed and they both cuddled close, sharing their body heat in the cold night. He kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear "I still can't believe you were going to leave, never do that again you hear me?"

"I hear you bossman" she replied.

* * *

><p><em>3am<em>

_"Are you sure you want to go through with the abortion Molly?" The doctor asked her_

_Molly gulped and took a few moments thinking about what she was doing. She had talked herself into thinking it was the right idea, she was too young and she didn't want her career to end before it had even properly begun. She had grown up around a bunch of little bleeders she thought she was making the right decision._

_The nightmares she had were vivid; the voices echoed in her head 'you killed your baby' 'you never gave it a chance'._

_Molly jolted up, sweating and heavy breathing screaming out "I didn't mean to"._

_Charles was soon woken up and clutched tight to Molly, rocking her back to sleep her tears streaming out of her eyes. He could envision the pain all over her face in the dark of the night._

_"It's okay Mol I'm here" he said softly before resting her back down and holding her until she fell back to sleep. All Molly could think was that she hoped the dreams wouldn't come back and that maybe she needed to speak to someone about her secret._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm really sorry that I haven't updated as quickly as I would have liked but personal issues have got in the way. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the next instalment, I worry it may seem a little rushed and there could be a few mistakes in there so sorry about that but I really just wanted to get it uploaded. Let me know what you think of the story line as I am slightly hesitant over it, not sure if it's any good so please let me know. Don't think there will be many more chapters as I don't feel like it's getting enough response for me to continue. Enough of me going on, Thanks for reading. X<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_The next morning_**

This time he wakes up to a cold empty space next to him, he had fallen back to sleep in the early hours of the morning with molly clung to him. After her nightmare he couldn't help but have thoughts rushing through his mind at what was causing her to have such bad and vivid nightmares. He though that everything that needed to be said had been, he thought he had taken away all the pain from Molly now he was back to doubting himself.

He stretched his arms, slid his hand through his curly bed hair and swivelled his legs round, pulling a hoodie over his head as he made his way out of the master bedroom. As he walked down the grand staircase he couldn't help but look at the large clock hung on the wall to see that it was 7 in the morning. He made his way into the kitchen to see Molly cleaning up.

"Mol, babe what the hell are you doing?" he walked over to her "do you know what time it is?" he asked.

Molly turned around so he could see her face, the bags under her eyes visible. She looked tired and weak.

"Aw honey come here" he pulled her into his arms and she began to weep. Her arms wrapped around his waist her hair all in her face.

He leaned his chin onto her head and then paused before he asked "What were those nightmares about last night?" she remained silent "They gave you and me quite a shock" he let out a little laugh.

He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands; he pushed her hair out of the way and gently wiped away the tears that were ready to roll down her pale face.

She was nervous, maybe now was the right time to tell him urgh she didn't know and this made her angry. She was scared of losing the one person she loved the most but she held the tears and stood up straight in front of him, showing she was strong.

"You really want to know?" before Charles had even time to answer she said "Because I don't think you're going to like what I have to tell you" the tears begun again "It's been eating me up for so long Charles" he held her hand and walked her over to the sofa.

"I want to help in any way I can Mol, but I can't if you don't tell me" he helped her sit down not letting go of her shaking hands "You're my girl, please tell me".

She looked up at him, her eyes drowning in tears. That face broke his heart into pieces. He crouched down in front of her and wrapped his large hands round her little ones. That's when Molly opened her mouth and Charles would understand why she didn't want to tell him in the first place.

She took in a deep breath and begun "I was pregnant"

* * *

><p>"Was?" he asked, his eyes widening, the grip on her hands still tight.<p>

"Yeh, 'was' because I made the stupid decision to get rid of it" she broke the eye contact and removed her hands from his.

He didn't say anything, his face just paralyzed in shock "Wh…wha…what?" he stuttered "When was this?"

"Oh fuck I'm so sorry! I just didn't think I was ready, I'm young, we haven't talked about kids, my career, and it just wasn't the right time" she said quickly "I know I'm an idiot…"

Charles butted in "for not telling me" he finished "Did you not think I should have known?" he huffs.

"I know I know what I did was wrong, I'm sorry okay I killed our baby I'm sorry I'm sorry" she repeats dropping her head into her hands "It's been eating away at me every day since" she couldn't even bring herself to say the word "I've wanted to tell you but I knew it would have broken you" the tears streamed out again "the nightmares are so vivid, the voices don't leave my head".

He watches as she breaks down, he pulls himself together and pulls her back into him shushing in her ear. "I'll support you whatever you choose to do Mols, but I wish you had told me then we could have talked about it and made a decision as a couple" she opened her mouth to speak "Let me finish please" he said softly "Your right it isn't the right time for a baby, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't have known about it" "I've watched it eat you up for the last couple of weeks when I could have helped you".

"I would have been a useless mum anyway" she said rolling her eyes.

"No you wouldn't" "Your great with Sam, I wish you wouldn't doubt yourself so much"

She looked up into his brown eyes, she felt stupid for not telling him, for not letting him help. She had gone behind his back and she regretted that but was glad that he had the same thoughts towards the process as she did. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Now you rest, I'll bring down your slippers and a pillow and you can get some rest down here" he moved away from her, smiling, "I won't be long okay, those nightmares will go with time" he reassured her before received that goofy smile he longed to see.

As he left the living room, he made he was up the stairs into the bedroom. As he heard the sound of the tv being turned on downstairs he leaned back against the wall. Dropping his head into his hands, he slowly slid down the wall until his bottom was touching the floor. That's when a tear fell out of his eye. He stared across the room thinking about the conversation he had just had with Molly. They had a baby, one that he knew nothing about and now it was gone. That little life that he only knew about when it wasn't there anymore. Charles was one for being strong and putting on a front, especially in front of Molly. She had been through so much shit in her life; he needed to be there for her but this time he just had to let it all out. Not in front of Molly but just to himself.

He eventually pulled himself up off the floor and walking into the bathroom where he splashed his face with cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror his eyes looked puffy, he hadn't realised how much he had cried and then panicked as he needed to get back to Molly. He rushed back into the bedroom and picked up her slippers and a pillow from the bed, he made his way back down stairs where he found Molly starting to doze off.

He tucked the pillow behind her head and pushed the slippers on her feet before wrapping the blanket from the edge of the sofa around her.

"Can I get you anything, a drink something to eat?" he asked, sniffing twice.

"Just you" she smiled signalling for him to come over with her head.

She opened up the blanket and he squeezed in next to her wrapping his arms around her and letting her snuggle into his chest.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine as long as you are…"

"I'm doing okay captain" she responded.

"If we can get through the amount of shit we have done in the last couple of weeks we can get through anything Mol" he kissed her forehead "I love you"

"I love you too" she replied tilting her head up and kissing his lips, feeling his tongue do dances with hers, the passion and excitement like when they first kissed.

This was like their first kiss, no more secrets, a new chapter in their lives starting with a perfect kiss.

**_Okay I know this isn't going to be everybody's cup of tea but I have had this idea for a little while now. I'm used to writing fluff and nice cosy things so this was a huge change for me so it might be a little rough. For those wondering why I didn't leave it as a happy ending that's simply because not everything is perfect in life and especially with relationships you have to go through the shit to get to the good stuff. Plus I kinda left it with a nice moment between Molly and Charles. Please let me know what you think, I accept constructive criticism but if you don't like how I've finished the story then please don't give me hate._**

**_The reviews are so wonderful and heart-warming and I'm really grateful for every one of you who have left one. If you as readers really want me to write more then I will but you'll have to let me know what you want me to do write about because I personally don't have any ideas at the moment._**

**_Thank you for reading. X_**


End file.
